


Príncipe Murcielago

by Maik_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maik_Wayne/pseuds/Maik_Wayne
Summary: La escuela Buckland para jóvenes Príncipes y muchacho nobles tiene la misión de educar a los futuros gobernantes de diversos reinos entre ellos al príncipe James de Enchantia, el cual junto con sus amigos deberán de dar la bienvenida a un joven Príncipe algo extraño, nada mas y nada menos que Damian Wayne, Heredero del reino de GothamUn crossover que quiza suene algo loco donde el mundo de "Sofía the First" y "Batman" se cruzan con el particular estilo dramatico del tío Maik, advertencia de relaciones chico/chico
Relationships: Amber of Enchantia/Desmond, Hugo/Sofia the First, James of Enchantia/Damian Wayne, Princes James/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. CAPITULO 1

Todo era en extremo brillante, incluso parecía que el día les estuviera pasando alguna especie de prueba que iba acompañado de cantares de aves poco comunes de ver en sus tierras—hemos llegado Majestad— uno de los elegantes sirvientes abrió la puerta desde adentro y descendió del carruaje para dejar caer el escalón y ayudar a abajar a su joven señor vestido con elegantes y regias ropas en color negro sobre la cual resaltaban botones plata y un par de medallas doradas que ponían de manifiesto su alto rango.

—Bien Al...— el joven miró a sus acompañantes el adolescente sobriamente vestido en colores negro y gris como el, usaba por debajo de la larga chaqueta color negro una banda de color plata que remataba en el extremo inferior con un murciélago, en tanto la pequeña que le acompañaba se veía linda en un vestido Gris con plata con mangas algo abombadas y una pronunciada falda que tenía cocidas algunas perlas y adornos en hilos de plata—¿Qué dices? ¿es bonita no?

—Tt, es diferente sin duda...— dijo el joven antes de parpadear varias veces—¡Hay demasiado color en este edificio! Dijo de malos humos—¿en serio tengo que quedarme aquí?

—Es lo mejor, al menos por Ahora Damian—Alfred carraspeo

—Majestad...— el mayor le recordó la hora— nos esperan para la entrevista...

—Si duda...— el joven Rey extendió la mano— ven Helena dame tu mano, no te separes de mi pequeña—la niña asintió y caminó con su hermano seguido del chico con cara de pocos amigos, las puertas se abrieron ante ellos dejando ver empleados elegantemente vestidos que les indicaron el camino por los pasillos.

Era por dentro un lugar suntuosamente amueblado con espejos de borde dorado y paredes con impresionantes tapices y cuadros, muchos de ellos con personajes que habían estudiado en benemérito instituto—se va acogedor...

—Luce estúpido...— dijo Damian muy enojado

—Damian por favor...

—Lo siento hermano...— se disculpó el menor, pero se notaba que no lo sentía se detuvieron ante la puerta de lo que parecía ser la dirección

—Buenos días— el mayor de los hermanos fue el primero en entrar a la oficina— anuncie por favor al director que el Rey de Gotham ha venido a su cita— una mujer se puso rápidamente de pie y luego de hacer una ligera genuflexión procedió a hacer lo que le pidieron

—No me gusta, no quiero estudiar aquí...— repitió Damian muy enojado

—Damian, lo has repetido todo el camino, pero no está a discusión; la entrevista es una mera formalidad para afinar los detalles— el joven Rey se agachó un poco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Damian — sé que es algo muy radical para ti, pero es lo mejor, lo hemos hablado...

—Tt, lo sé... pero ...— el chico titubeo —¿Quién cuidará de Helena? ¿Quién cuidara de ti si yo no estoy?

—Alfred lo hará—le contestaron relajadamente—además creo que ...

—Disculpe Señor...— un hombre mayor se hallaba bajo el dintel de una puerta— si gusta pasar por aquí

—¡oh!, claro —la plática se cortó un segundo para que los visitantes ingresaran a la oficina privada

—Es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros Rey...— el hombre mayor revisó unos documentos—¿Bruce I? —la sola mención del nombre hizo que ambos chicos se sintieran recorridos por un extraño sentimiento de pesadez

—temo que no, sus documentos no han sido actualizados— dijo el hermano mayor— Soy Timothy, el Primero... el Rey Bruce era mi padre

—Lo...lo lamento mucho Señor no quise ser descortés

—No lo ha sido—Damian intervino— no ha sido descortés sino más bien un idiota

—¡Ya basta Damian! —Timothy se enojó bastante —no puedes hablarle así a lord Hunsdon

—es un sirviente...

—Es un hombre noble y tu futuro rector, le debes respeto... — dijo Tim enojado —discúlpate...

—No lo haré —Damian se cruzó de brazos

—¡Ahora! —el ligero incremento de volumen en la voz le hizo recordar a Damian porque su hermano se sentaba en el trono de Gotham, a regañadientes se decidió a obedecer

—Lo lamento señor...

—Supongo que —el hombre mayor fingió una tos— han tenido un viaje largo y el cansancio nos pone de mal humor...

—eso puede ser... — Damian se puso de pie de la silla —quisiera esperar fuera si no es molestia—Tim asintió — me retiro, Majestad...

—Adelante Damian—Tim meditó un segundo — Alfred por favor, lleva a Helena afuera...— el mencionado asintió y obedeció dejando solos al rey y al director de la escuela

—parece que el príncipe es una persona muy difícil...

—Todos los Wayne lo somos...— Dijo Tim muy convencido de sus palabras—Gotham nos hace así ...

—Y supongo que quiere que le quitemos las malas mañas ¿verdad señor?

—No, solo quiero que reciba una educación distinta...

—No creo entender —dijo lord Hunsdon confusamente

—No es necesario que lo haga —Tim sacó un saco lleno de monedas de oro— estoy seguro que esto será suficiente por los gastos, por favor que mi hermano reciba una buena habitación en solitario

—Señor parte de la educación de este lugar incluye el tener que compartir habitación con un compañero eso genera camaradería y la larga posibles relaciones políticas y comerciales muy beneficiosas para todos— explicó el mayor

—Eso no estaba en el folleto, pero bueno será una pena...

—Será algo bueno para su hermano

—Quizá, pero no para su compañero —el director quedó aún más confundido—¿tiene a alguien en mente?

—Es posible...

—Bueno veremos entonces como le va a mi pequeño hermano— Tim se puso de pie —¿podríamos acompañarlo a dejar sus cosas? —interrogó Tim —es con esta la tercera vez que lo dejaré lejos del reino para que este a salvo

—¿está huyendo de algo?

—Ya no, bueno eso espero... —Tim se removió incomodo—solo de los malos recuerdos—se espabiló para indicar que le enseñaran la habitación —bueno eso no es platica para esta ocasión ¿me enseña la habitación? —el director asintió nuevamente y lo guío fuera de la oficina

—¿ya nos vamos? —interrogó Damian a su hermano

—Nosotros sí, tu no ...— dijo Tim ahogando una ligera risa al saber que su pequeño heredero aun guardaba esperanzas de volver con el a su Reino

—En serio me dejarás aquí ¿verdad?

—Es necesario, aquí te enseñaran bien, y el lugar es bonito...— la cara de fastidio de Damian contrastaba con la de su hermana menor—¿tú qué opinas Helena?

—¿Me puedo quedar yo también? — Timothy aguantó la risa

—No pequeña, llegado el momento irás a otra escuela —les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes—ahora vamos, que el director quiere mostrarnos algo —comenzaron a caminar tras del hombre mencionado recorriendo más pasillos que a Damian se le siguieron haciendo aburridos, iba arrastrando los pies, bastante distraído y mal humorado; tanto que no se percató de las voces que se dirigían

Una risa se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro—¡Auch! ¿Por qué no te fij... —la voz que le interrumpió no acabó su frase, había chocado de llenó con el heredero de los Wayne y no solo había golpeado a Damian sino que varios libros habían caído sobre su pie, en un movimiento rápido Damian tomó al joven de las solapas de su saco color verde y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana para luego aprisionarle el cuello con el antebrazo—¡Agh!

—¡Damian! —Tim detuvo su avance y se escandalizó un poco al ver la escena, vio que su hermano se había llevado la mano al cinto y había sacado su cuchillo—¡Basta Damian!

—Tt, este idiota chocó conmigo

—Yog...nog...—el rubio capturado apenas podía respirar

—Damian fue un accidente ...

—No me importa—espetó Damian, estaba por seguir con lo suyo usando el cuchillo cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Tim, mismo que se hacía más fuerte y le estaba obligando a dejar respirar a su víctima—Tim...

—Dije que lo dejes— a regañadientes Damian soltó a su atacado, el cual se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo junto a sus libros mientras Damian se alejaba unos pasos

—Lo siento príncipe... — Tim tomó unos libros— mi hermano puede ser ... algo

—¿homicida? —dijo el chico aún muy alterado —Tim notó que los ojos ámbar del chico estaban lagrimando, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

—Iba a decir algo nervioso, pero también a veces se pone de la forma que ha mencionado—Tim notó que el chico le miraba de manera curiosa como analizándole cada botón y cada medalla en sus ropas—no me he presentado, soy Timothy I, Rey de Gotham...

—Un honor Majestad... soy el príncipe James de Enchantia—contestó el chico inclinando levemente la cabeza

—Ha sido un placer Príncipe James —Tim miró a donde estaba su hermano cruzado de brazos— debo irme

—Yo también...— el chico volvió a inclinar levemente la cabeza, sin duda sabía de protocolos, vio como aquellos hermanos se perdían a la vuelta del pasillo, se llevó una mano al cuello aun con nerviosismo—que tonto...— esperaba sinceramente no volver a encontrarse con ese chico tan raro que era capaz de acabar con su vida por algo tan tonto como un choque accidental en el pasillo


	2. CAPITULO 2

La clase estaba por comenzar el profesor ya había ocupado su sitio—bueno jóvenes príncipes es hora de dar inicio a la clase...— pasó lista de manera visual, al ser un grupo tan pequeño eso era algo muy fácil de hacer, notó un pupitre vacío— ¿alguien puede decirme que ha pasado con James? —todos los alumnos se miraron confundidos—¿alguien? —golpes al marco de la puerta interrumpieron la pregunta —¡oh! Ahí está joven James ¿puedo saber por que llega tarde a la clase?

—Yo...—comenzó a con una ligera tos— tuve un problema ... con mis libros... —el profesor le miró algo incrédulo — ¿puedo pasar? — con una seña se le dio entrada al salón de clases, James continuo su camino sintiéndose observado por sus compañeros, pues el en muy raras ocasiones llegaba tarde a una clase; tomó asiento

—¡Pst! —le llamarón la atención —llegas tarde ...

—Eres un genio Hugo ...— dijo James en un susurro

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió el joven de cabello oscuro

—nada interesante Hugo— confirmó James mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes

—¿Seguro? — Hugo tomó su pluma y le hizo una ligera cosquila— esta marca en tu cuello me dice lo contrario

—¡Quédate quieto Hugo!—el pedido sonó un poco mas fuerte que un susurro

—¿James? — el profesor dejó de escribir en el pizarrón para mirar a su alumno —¿esta todo bien ahí atrás?

—Si señor, yo solo ...— James miraba a su profesor y de reojo a su amigo— le prestaba una pluma a Hugo...

—de acuerdo príncipe Hugo por favor proporciónele la ayuda a su compañero...

—Claro que si profesor... —Hugo tomó una pluma y se la pasó a James—de acuerdo continuemos...—el profesor regresó a su escritura

—De nada James...—dijo Hugo en un ligero tono burlón al ver que su amigo no le daba las gracias, esto hizo que James bufara para luego regresar a ignorarlo y tratar de poner atención.

James comenzó con sus apuntes, pero por instinto se llevó una mano al cuello recordando el extraño agarre de ese chico moreno que debido a un accidente termino por ahorcarlo en el pasillo— Timothy... —recordó ese nombre, comenzó a murmurar el otro nombre— Damian... ¿de donde serán? —la voz a lo lejos que le empezó a llamar le hizo dejar sus pensamientos—¿sí? —miró al profesor que negaba con la cabeza—demonios... —james tuvo que regresar a su clase un tanto obligado.

En otra parte de la escuela comenzaban igual que las clases lo más complicado estaba comenzando, con un Damian Wayne muy enojado al ver el edificio de los dormitorios—tt, tiene que ser una broma—dijo al ver lo angosto des pasillo

—Por favor alteza, debo pedirle que no anticipe juicios hasta no ver el interior—el director tomó una llave y abrió la puerta del dormitorio para indicar a los acompañantes que ingresen, por dentro el lugar se veía mucho más amplio de lo que aparentaba con dos camas separadas una a cada lado de la habitación, había dos closets de tamaño modesto, dos escritorios , dos sillas, dos lámparas de noche, pero solo una ventana que daba al área común donde los jóvenes asistentes a la escuela tomaban sus tiempos libres

—Vaya... si que es amplio por dentro—intervino Tim al ingresar y ver que Damian miraba todo con recelo—¿tú que dices Helena? —la niña estaba mirando todo con curiosidad, le llamaba mucho la atención el sitio, pues nada en su palacio se veía como eso

—¿Es bonito? ¿aquí viviremos? —Tim rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza

—No, solo Damian se quedará un tiempo ...

—¿Te gusta Damian? — Helena miraba a su hermano expectante, ahogó una queja porque no quería poner incomoda a su pequeña hermana y aunque Tim sabía la respuesta decidió emitir una mentira

—Si, bueno es diferente a como lo imagine—miró una parte de la habitación una pared que tenía un afiche de un equipo deportivo y la imagen de una pequeña ciudad—¿Dónde es esto?

—Albuquerque...— dijo el director

—Oh... —Damian miró con cuidado la foto, notó que su hermana le hacía señas para que le cargase y le dejara ver también—no lo conozco ¿y tú? — la hermana de Damian negó con la cabeza y este sonrió de lado antes de bajarla

—¿Y bien? — continuo el director

—Si bueno se ve interesante...

—¿Entonces su Alteza se quedará? —inquirió el director

—Bueno, no es tampoco que tenga muchas opciones ¿verdad Majestad? —Tim negó ante el comentario de Damian—¿será cómo me prometiste?

—cada palabra hermanito...

—Tt, está bien... —con un asentimiento Tim indicó que debían Bajar el equipaje de Damian

—Excelente Alteza...— el director le indicó a Damian cuál sería su cama— puede comenzar a ponerse cómodo y después uno de nuestros alumnos le acompañara a conocer el resto de la escuela y las clases... yo por el momento debo retirarme, le veré después príncipe Damian—se acercó a Tim— Majestad puede verificar que su hermano esté cómodo, pero posteriormente deberá marcharse...

—Lo entiendo Lord Hunsdon, no tardaremos mucho, igual debo regresar a mi reino

—Es entendible, en ese caso lo veré después majestad... hasta luego señor, princesa...— el director hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego salió de la habitación

Poco a poco los baúles y valijas de Damian comenzaron a entrar en la habitación acomodándolos en un rincón que estaba libre—bueno ese ha sido el último Alteza

—Gracias Penyworth—dijo Damian mientras miraba sus cosas

—Debemos irnos ya Damian —el aludido entendió —Helena despídete de Damian tiene que comenzar su escuela

—Adiós Damian... --dijo acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo este se agacho para despedirse

—Nos vemos pequeña Princesa...cuida bien el reino ¿si? —la niña asintió y le dio un abrazo a su hermano, luego le besó la mejilla

—Lo voy a extrañar amo Damian —el mayordomo de confianza le puso una mano en el hombro y el joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza— debemos irnos, me llevaré a Helena al carruaje—dicho esto tomo la mano de la niña y la sacó de la habitación

—Bueno henos aquí Damian

—Tt, como si te fueras a quedar...—se quejó Damian mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer sentado en la cama

—Sabes que tengo responsabilidades...

—Y sabes que yo podría ayudarte...

—No estas preparado para eso...

— Si claro y supongo que tu estudiaste mucho para estar en el trono ¿verdad? —dijo Damian a modo de queja

—La verdad no, pero tuve otro tipo de educación una que no deseo que tengas— dijo Tim mientras se sentó al lado de su hermano menor—esto es necesario para el reino

—lo sé y no es que este molesto...

—¿entonces?

—Estoy solamente preocupado, no por el reino sino por ustedes... —Tim sonrió con agradecimiento, era bueno ver que su pequeño hermano hubiera dejado su egoísmo para preocuparse por el y por Helena— necesito saber que están bien

—Damian, llegará el momento donde tú te encargarás de eso y cuando eso pase tendrás que estar preparado además de acompañado—Tim le puso una mano en la pierna—gran parte de nuestra familia y aliados ya no están...

—Tt, y mucho ha sido por culpa nuestra —Tim sonrió de medio lado —creo que te entiendo... —suspiró con pesar —bueno solo prométeme que me escribirás...

—lo prometo

—y que me mandaras las cosas que dejé en el palacio

—Bueno no te mandaré todo—Damian estuvo por protestar —debo quedarme con algo para recordarte ¿no? —el menor de los Wayne sonrió, Tim seguidamente se puso de pie—debo irme ya hermanito o el director vendrá a sacarme usando a sus guardias

—Tt, pero puedo con ellos

—no lo dudo... —Tim abrió sus brazos—vamos, no le diré a nadie

—Está bien—Damian fingió molestia y se aproximó a su hermano para rodearlo con sus brazos

—Te quiero hermanito...— Damian sintió con la cara enterrada en el cuerpo de su hermano, después del abrazo Tim salió de la habitación dejando a Damian para cerrar la puerta de su nuevo hogar, volvió a mirar levemente las fotos, luego se paró frente a la ventana para observar a los chicos que estaban abajo algunos sentados platicando otros jugando con un balón.

La silueta que se asomó en la ventana hizo que el príncipe Hugo agitara la mano—¡ey!

—¿Qué haces Hugo? Presta atención — el príncipe Derek dejó el balón y se paró al lado de su amigo —¿Qué te pasa?

—nada solo estaba saludando a mi hermano ... —dijo Hugo mientras señalaba a una ventana en los dormitorios

—Pues se ve más bajo de lo normal...— dijo James que se sumó al grupo, no alcanzaban a distinguir bien la cara de la persona que asomaba por la ventana del dormitorio— además debería de estar en clase...

—A saber—dijo Hugo mientras tomaba el balón de Derek y lo comenzaba a dominar—quizá se le hizo tarde como a ti ... —Hugo pateo el balón y se lo hizo llegar a James

—Ni me lo recuerdes...--dijo James de mala gana mientras comenzaba a hacer lo mismo

—¿por qué lo dices? — James volvió a ser interrogado, pero ahora por el príncipe Derek

—Solo es que conocí a alguien...—James pasó el balón— muy raro por decir lo menos

—Tan raro como para marcarte el cuello ¿eh?---le recordó Hugo logrando ganar la atención de Derek —Admítelo estabas con una chica

—¡No digas tonterías Hugo! ¿de donde sacaría una chica en una escuela solo para varones? — James bufó indignado no solo por el comentario sino por recordar lo que había pasado, miró de nuevo a la ventana— un tonto intento ahogarme...

—Tt, tontos...

—Si bueno no son de los más inteligentes—un joven de cabello castaño, de piel clara y ojos color gris se introdujo—lamento no haberme anunciado, pero pensé que no había nadie...

—No hay problema — dijo Damian sin mirarle

—Tú debes ser el chico nuevo

—Y tú debes de ser de los más listos ¿no? —Damian hizo gala de su mejor sarcasmo, el joven príncipe recién entrado se paró a su lado para comenzar a ver por la ventana —dame un segundo— Abrió la ventana y sacó su cabeza —¡Ey Hugo! ¡Ya vete a clases! —

—¡Ya Voy, deja de Gritar! —se quejó el aludido desde el jardín

—Ey si no era tu hermano el que nos miraba ¿Quién rayos era?---interrogó Derek mientras James hacía una mueca

—Ugh... creo que ya se quién puede ser... —James se dirigió a por sus libros— venga chicos hagamos lo que dijo el hermano de baby bro...

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! —Hugo le dio un ligero empujón— tienes suerte de ser mi amigo...

—Y de ser hermano de tu Crush...— dijo Derek como no queriendo la cosa haciendo sonrojar a Hugo, desde arriba alguien sonrió satisfecho

—Lo siento chico, debía recordarle sus deberes a mi hermano— cerró la ventana— me llamó Axel —dijo el joven extendiendo la mano

—príncipe de Albuquerque ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — Damian señaló la foto en la pared—vaya, vaya tenemos un Stalker...

—Prefiero el termino detective —dijo Damian mientras tomaba la mano que estaban extendiendo — soy Damian príncipe de Gotham...

—Interesante— Axel notó que Damian se soltaba y daba unos pasos atrás— no conozco mucho de Gotham...

—nos gusta mantener un bajo perfil...

—Nunca vi ni oí de nadie que estudiara en esta escuela, ni en la escuela real...

—Soy el primero de la familia en hacerlo... —explicó Damian con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y pena

—Bueno, supongo que todos empiezan de alguna forma...— dijo tratando de sonar amigable, luego se hizo una especie de silencio incomodo—veo que has traído tus cosas y tienes tu cama—el príncipe de Gotham asintió —bueno este closset es mío y tu puedes usar este —dijo alejándose un poco de Damian para mostrar el mueble — y bueno este es tu escritorio lampara de noche, buró y pedazo de pared— dijo mientras iba señalando cosas —¿Dudas?

—Creo que no ... —Damian desinteresado se dejó caer sobre su cama, no era ni la mitad de suave como era la de su habitación den Gotham Palace—tt

—¿pasa algo?

—Bueno, me dijeron que alguien vendría a llevarme a conocer la escuela...

—Si creo que igual ese soy yo—dijo Axel— tengo un par de horas libres así que si quieres ponerte cómodo y seguirme

—Estoy cómodo...

—¿Seguro?

—¿Mi ropa tiene algo de malo? — dijo Damian mientras se incorporaba, había un tono muy serio en su voz

—No nada, es solo que igual y por el sol y el calor... tanta ropa negra...

—Tt, como sea — Damian se dirigió a uno de sus baules y sacó una chaqueta que le quedaba algo mas corta apenas a la cintura a, diferencia de la anterior que le llegaba los muslos, con esta nueva prenda sobresalía algo que no era muy común de ver en el colegió un cinto del cual pendía una daga—Podemos irnos...

—Si claro, sígueme— Axel le hizo una seña y salieron de la habitación —bueno este es el colegio Buckland para jóvenes príncipes y nobles ¿habías escuchado de el Damian?

—No hasta que mi hermano me dijo que estudiaría aquí— dijo el Wayne mientras caminaba tras del muchacho —entiendo que aquí estudian muchos hijos de reyes, algo de prepararlos para reinar...

—Si en escencía es eso— dijo Axel mientras iba indicando sitios con el dedo— Oficinas del director, comedor por ahí...— dijo señalando apenas salieron del edifico de dormitorios— es un abuena escuela, yo estoy ya en ultimo año — dijo el mayor y le indicó la entrada a un edificio —esta es la biblioteca

—Si, se puede ver el nombre en la entrada— el muchacho emitió una risilla incomoda, se notaba que el chico sería algo difícil

Lo llevó caminando mostrándole varios salones, los que usaban los de primero, los que usaban los de segundo y los de los últimos grados, laboratorios de ciencias y artes, así como el salón para bailes y el auditorio Real— interesante— dijo Damian haciendo uso de su mas grande sarcasmo—¿falta algo?

—Bueno solo las zonas de entrenamiento — Axel notó un ligero cambio en su acompañante, quizá acababa de encontrar algo que le llamase la atención, lo llevó al sitio donde había un numero considerables construcciones, seguramente bodegas de material y caballerizas, también habían gradas y un par de torres de observación, lo que ocupaba gran parte era una especie de pista de atletismo que estaba al centro y en la cual en ese momento habían unos chicos practicando con arcos y flechas —¡ey chicos! —dos jóvenes detuvieron sus disparos— ¿Cómo van con esas flechas? —Bien hasta que interrumpiste Axel—dijo uno de los chicos que disparaba—¿ y eso? —dijo señalando a Damian con la cabeza—¿estás de niñero?

—Jajaja no, chicos el es el Príncipe Damian de Gotham— explicó Axel

—¿Gotham? Creo que alguna vez he escuchado de el...—dijo el otro chico

—Tt, no te preocupes empezaras a escuchar mucho de el—el comentario de Damian hizo que los otros dos chicos fruncieran el ceño ¿Quién era ese pequeño presumido?

—emmm Damian, ¿quieres intentar?

—Bueno... estaría bien practicar un poco—dijo Damian mientras comenzaba a hacer leves estiramientos con los brazos

—Bueno es sencillo solo es darle en el centro...

—Tt se como funcional Axel— Damian se colocó en donde estaba uno de los chicos mirando al blanco que estaba al frente

—toma Damian...—Axel le extendía el arco y la flecha a Damian

—¿y eso para qué? — Axel se confundió — estoy cubierto —Damian se llevó una mano al cinto y desenfundó su daga, para luego tomarla del filo y con un gran impulso la arrojó dando no solo en el centro del blanco, sino que había cortado las flechas que estaban alrededor

—¡¿Cómo demonios?! —uno de los muchachos estaba sumamente escandalizado —¡eres un tramposo!

—Tt ¿Qué? — Damian sonrió de medio lado

—No, nada Damian es solo que eso fue...—Axel trataba de que sus compañeros de año no se le echaran encima

—Impresionante lo se...— Damian se acomodó las ropas y se encaminó para tomar su daga, tras de el podía escuchar los reclamos de presumido y tramposo, así como los pedidos de su guía para que se calmasen ¿quería calmarlos? ¿verificar que estuviera bien? ¡Que tonto! Se notaba que no sabía lo que podía hacer un príncipe de Gotham, llegó a su objetivo lo tomó lo limpió con sus ropas y luego la enfundó —me voy Axel... —siguió su camino atravesando el campo hasta llegar a una de las orillas, vio una sombra sobre de el y luego sintió una ráfaga de aire

—¡Cuidado! — ruidos de cascos y un gran aleteo—¡So! ¡Alto Echo! — Damian se hizo a un lado rodando por piso para luego pararse poniéndose en posición de pelea con su arma blanca en su mano —¿estás bien? — era James que estaba sobre su caballo volador, terminando su entrenamiento, con su mayor despistamiento James tardó en reconocer a la persona que casi atropella

—Yo si, pero tú no lo estarás...

—Oye fue un accidente —Jame estaba por bajarse

—Toca el suelo y perderás el pie... —Damian miró bien al chico—tu de nuevo ...

—¿Yo? — James pudo ver entre los brazos que cubrían la cara de su casi victima—no puede ser... eres el loco del cuchillo

—Si y lo tengo a mano a si que mas vale que no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir— Damian dejó ver su rostro, haciendo que James de trague algo de saliva, sin duda estaba asiendo un día lleno de encuentros para el joven príncipe de Enchantia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-
> 
> Encuentros y desencuentros... parece que James no tiene buena suerte topandose con Damian ¿logrará James salir con vida de los encuentros con Damian? esperemos que si o la historia se acaba, en fin espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos despertado la curiosidad, les mando un saludo a todos y quisiera saber sus opiniones... asi que si gustan dejar uno o varios comentarios se los voy a gradecer, un saludo nos leemo luego.
> 
> Chao!


	3. CAPITULO 3

Las miradas iban de uno a otro el joven príncipe de Enchantia estaba sobre su caballo en el cual según Damian se encontraba a salvo mientras permaneciera ahí — estas alardeando ...— dijo muy seguro de si el rubio mientras hacía por desmontar

—No, no lo hago...

—¡Oh vamos!... — dijo con fastidio James mientras comenzaba a bajar apenas puso los pies en el suelo un sonido cortó el aire y acabó a dos milímetros de sus pies...— ¡¿Qué estás loco?!

—Tt , ya te lo he dicho "rubito" —las palabra de Damian sonaban amenazadoras

—¡Ey! — una voz conocida para Damian le hizo relajar un poco su pose—Veo que emm...— Axel le dio alcance a Damian entre algunos bufidos por haber tenido que emprender la carrera— veo que estás haciendo nuevos amigos ¿verdad Damian?

—Si algo así —dijo Damian como no queriendo la cosa

—¡¿Algo así?! —dijo James muy aireado, era la segunda vez que se topaba con ese sujeto y nuevamente le había atacado —me arrojaste una daga...

—¡Sooo! — la orden llegó acompañada de un leve viento y las patas de otro caballo alado— Axel... ¿pasa algo?

—No Hugo solo acompaño a un nuevo alumno a conocer la escuela— dijo el hermano del mencionado y guía de Damian

—¡Ah vaya un nuevo alumno! —el emocionado príncipe descendió del caballo y se aproximó a su hermano y a Damian— me llamó Hugo es un placer...—dijo el chico mientras le extendía a mano y daba unos hacía el—¿Qué pasa James?

El joven rubio había detenido a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—ten cuidado con ese sujeto...

—James tranquilo — dijo Hugo

—Me arrojó una Daga a los pies...— dijo James muy enojado

—Seguro fue un accidente...— dijo Hugo

—Tt, si lo fue— Damian se alejó de Axel—Hola Príncipe Hugo, me llamo Damian vengo de Gotham...—el joven Wayne le estrechó la mano de manera amable, incluso formó una sonrisa que al menos a Hugo le parecía bastante sincera y a su hermano le sacó un respiro de alivio

—es un gusto príncipe Damian—dijo el castaño a la vez que devolvía el saludo

—el gusto es mío —dijo el Wayne, mientras estrechaba la mano del jinete miraba al rubio tras de el, parecía estarse enfurruñando — ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

—¿Ah? — Hugo viró la cabeza un segundo, era como si hubiera olvidado a James—ah... el es mi amigo James

—Soy James de Enchantia— dijo mientras se acercaba, se notaba algo incomodo—mucho gusto ...

—Igualmente—Damian le estrechó a mano, la mueca serena se tornó rápidamente en una de amenaza—James...

—s... si... — el rubio comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo

—¿me devuelves mi cuchillo? —inquirió Damian

—Seguro ... solo suéltame la mano... —dijo el rubio con un notorio dejo de incomodidad que ya no pasaba demasiado desapercibido

—¡Bien! — Axel por fin se decidió a intervenir—Siempre es bueno hacer amigos ¿eh? — James miraba con incredulidad —es lo que siempre dice tu hermana ¿no?

—Si, si.... —comentó James con algo de fastidio, a veces desearía que su hermana no fuera tan amiguera y lograra permear sus frases entre sus conocidos— en fin ... como dije es un placer...

—Lo sé— contestó Damian en un tono presumido—ahora... ¿me pasas lo que está detrás de ti? —el príncipe Wayne señaló con la vista

James bufó y decidió a hacer lo que había dicho se agachó y tomo el cuchillo, pudo ver el escudo de un murciélago en el mango, se veía raro—es muy extraño ...

—Tt ¿pasa algo?

—No, solo es que...— James miró el cuchillo de Damian —luce diferente a cualquier cuchillo que haya visto...

—déjame ver— Hugo se acercó apresurado a mirar lo que James tenía entre manos, la empuñadura era un metal negro algo opaco y en el resaltaba además del murciélago un par de serpientes que se entrelazaban, le daba un aire demasiado serio para un chico de su edad— es una bonita artesanía...

—Es todo menos una artesanía—dijo Damian muy ofendido a la vez que daba unos pasos y retiraba el arma de las manos de los chicos

—¡Ey! — James y Hugo dieron un ligero salto hacia atrás por tan intempestiva reacción del joven de cabello negro —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—La gente ignorante...— tan rápido como su reacción Damian contestó al ofendido hermano menor de su guía —si me disculpan—inmediatamente Damian emprendió su caminata nuevamente

—¡demonios! — Hugo fue el primero en reacionar —es un patan...

—te lo dije—completó James, según ellos pensaban que hablaban lo suficientemente bajo pero, no era así Damian podía escucharlo todo, pero no tenía ya mas humor de seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo con chicos tan ignorantes

—Los va a oír...— se quejó Axel con prisa

—¡No me importa! —contra atacó Hugo

—Pues a mi si ... —dijo Axel muy molesto—no quiero tener que parar otra pelea—Axel pareció tomar aire—Damian no parece ser muy mmm ¿cómo decirlo? ...abierto a las personas

—Parece bastante tonto

—déjalo ya Baby Bro ¿si? —dijo Axel aun un poco enojado

—El se lo busca, es agresivo al extremo —se quejó James

—ok, piensen lo que quieran, pero les comento que el será su nuevo compañero de clases así tendrán que irse acostumbrado ...—Axel se dio la vuelta para seguir a Damian—quizá deberían pensar en que lo hizo así ... nos vemos luego

Tanto James como Hugo se quedaron pensativos—odio cuando mi hermano me quiere dar lecciones "de vida" —dijo Hugo de manera agria

—Yo odio que me recuerden frases de mi hermanita ...—James se quitó el caso que usaba para montar y tomo las riendas de su caballo —en fin... será mejor ir a cambiarnos —su amigo ya no puso mas peros a lo que James había dicho

—¡ey! ¡Ey Damian! —Axel le alcanzó dando grandes pasos apresurados, para ser algo pequeño de estatura el joven príncipe de Gotham se movía muy rápido— ¿estas bien?

—Bastante, solo algo fastidiado ... quiero regresa a mi habitación

—Pero aun no terminamos de conocer la escuela...—comentó Axel tratando de sonar lo mas relajado posible, sin embargo, el chico no se lo estaba poniendo fácil

—Bueno no creo que haya algo mucho más interesante para ver —comentó el joven príncipe sin dejar de caminar

—oye se que a quizá fue raro el encuentro ahí atrás... pero bueno ... ellos no son malos

—No, solo son idiotas...— dijo Damián como no queriendo la cosa, lo que sucedió después el joven Wayne no se lo espero y es que Axel se adelantó dando grandes pasos hasta quedar frente a el

—He tratado de ser amable príncipe Damian pero no lo estas poniendo fácil— Axel se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta en donde pareció asomar un bulto que bien podía confundirse con una navaja—puedo entender que no te guste este sitio y que no te caigan bien todos... pero no voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermano menor... —Damian sonrió con suficiencia llevó su mano a su cuchillo pero se detuvo al ver que Axel no cambiaba de pose

—Bien... ya no diré nada más...—Axel se relajó un poco al ver que Damian cambiaba de opinión — que buen hermano eres —dijo el Wayne se notaba algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero en cierto punto estaba siendo sincero por un segundo Axel le recordó a Tim

—no se si lo estas diciendo en serio, pero creo que es un avance—Axel se acomodó las ropas—si quieres regresar a la habitación para sacar tus cosas...

—creo que será la mejor...

—¿puedes regresar sin perderte? —Axel miró su reloj de bolsillo — estoy por entrar a mi siguiente clase y si ya no quieres tu recorrido ... —Damian Asintió —bien en ese caso te veré luego ...

Damian no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hallar de nuevo su dormitorio, entró y se quitó el saco luego se dispuso a abrir sus baúles por un momento quiso llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, pero no, estos los habían dejado en casa, Suspiró con resignación y abrió el primer seguro, sería una tarde algo larga.

El resto del día se fue de manera mas amena para el resto de los estudiantes del colegio, quienes listos para cenar se hallaban en el comedor con los platos frente a ellos, la mayoría comiendo con bastantes ganas, solo uno de los comensales se encontraba algo pensativo —¿Qué pasa James? — el rubio levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo frente a el que tenía en ese momento un buen pedazo de carne en el tenedor

—No es nada Derek solo pensaba ... en cosas—dijo el príncipe de Enchantia

—¿En qué? —dijo interrogó el chico frente a el

—De seguro en el sujeto agresivo que conocimos esta tarde— Hugo hacía su llegada a la mesa

—¿Quién?

—hay un nuevo estudiante en la escuela y creo que se ha portado bastante pesado con el buen James — dijo el peli castaño mientras tomaba asiento —¿no es así James?

—Si bueno no ha sido muy amable sin duda... —explicó el rubio —desde que choque con el en el pasillo

—Y te dejó ese chupetón en el cuello...

—Si... ¡¿Qué?! — James se escandalizó ante lo que dijo Hugo

—¿Cómo? —Derek se mostró interesado —vaya James... eres un don Juan ¿eh?

—No digan tonterías, intentó ahorcarme...—El rubio dejó sus cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos

—No te pongas así James solo bromeaba— dijo Hugo tratando de componer las cosas, no convenía hacer enojar al que casi consideraba su cuñado— luce raro... digo si se portó algo idiota contigo ¿eh?

—Controla la boca baby Bro...— Axel apareció tras de su hermano— si algún profesor te oye te vana castigar de nuevo...

—Yo no...— Axel negó ante el comentario de Hugo y este acabo por aceptar su error— bueno quizá si dije lo que oíste pero el chico con el que estuviste andando toda la tarde

—No es ni remotamente amable... —se quejó James—tiene mañas extrañas como andar por ahí con armas y manías homicidas...

—Eso suena grave— dijo Derek algo preocupado

—lo es... les digo cuando me lo tope por primera vez me ahorcó con codo, de no ser por su hermano estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho... —explicó el rubio

—Bueno para eso estamos los hermanos ¿eh? —dijo Axel muy seguro de si haciendo que su hermano y sus compañeros bufaran de fastidio— vamos chicos... denle una oportunidad apenas ha sido su primer día, no creo que pueda ser tan malo.

—Espero que no... —James se mostró muy decidido— no voy a contenerme a la siguiente ocasión...— todos sonrieron ante el comentario de James que había intentado sonar agresivo pero que parecía no haberlo convencido a nadie.

Había sido un complicado primer día para el príncipe Damian y ahora el sol le indicaba que uno más estaba por comenzar, había quedado tan cansado de sacar sus cosas —¡ey! Buenos días príncipe Damian— el aludido se removió entre las sabanas de su cama

—Tt, no sé qué tienen de buenos— Damian lucía sumamente desarreglado y desganado

—¿Noche difícil?

—Bastante — Damian se incorporó en la cama — no entiendo como pueden tener estos colchones para alguien como nosotros...

—Bueno supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse—comentó Axel como no queriendo la cosa

—Ni los sirvientes del palacio de mi madre tienen colchones tan duros

—querrás decir de tu palacio ¿no? —Axel notó que su compañero de cuarto se encogía de hombros

—Como sea... —Damian se puso de pie con pereza —¿a que hora llegan los sirvientes para la ceremonia del aseo? —Axel solo puso una cara complicada— Tiene que ser una broma... —Damian entendió que no llegarían los sirvientes—por lo menos tenemos un baño propio ¿no?

—claro...al final del pasillo... como todos los del piso... —no tenía caso decir ni comentar nada, el solo ver la gran mueca de desagrado de Damian le dio la seña de que debía salir de ahí a toda prisa, no quería ser colocado contra la pared con una daga al cuello.

Desayuno y posteriormente dirigirse a clases, era un día por demás normal para todos los príncipes de la academia, la primera materia del día era historia una de las mas aburridas y capaz de volver a hacer dormir de nuevo a cualquiera que hubiera tenido un mal sueño, por eso James y Hugo gustaban de sentarse en la ultima fila—¿crees que tu nuevo amigo venga a esta clase? —Hugo acomodó sus cosas en el lugar que siempre ocupaba— digo se ha saltado el desayuno

—No es mi amigo ...— Dijo James con algo de tedio, estaba comenzando a hartarse de los comentarios de Hugo —aunque si es raro que no haya ido a desayunar...

—Quizá se ha sentido apenado por todo lo de ayer...digo por lo que me comento Axel también casi se lia con algunos chicos del ultimo año ...

—Toda una joya el chico...

—Bueno ha de ser difícil... quizá solo necesita ayuda...

—Luce bastante capaz— dijo James de mala gana mientras sacaba su cosas

—Bueno ya sabes... lo que dicen por ahí... nuestra amistad podrá ayudar—dijo entonando lo mejor que pudo su voz en una canción

—¡Ugh! Hugo tú no eres Sofía deja las canciones ¿sí?

—Cantaremos la canción que nos dará valor... —continuó el joven príncipe mientras ignoraba a su amigo

—Hugo te lo estás buscando...

—¡nuestra amistad podrá ayudar! — el joven Hugo se distrajo tanto en su afán de molestara su amigo que terminó de pie sobre el pupitre sin percatarse que el profesor había ya entrado al salón

—Ujum—dijo aclarándose la garganta —es bueno ver que el príncipe Hugo viene con muchos ánimos el día de hoy... ¿podría regresar a tomar asiento por favor?

—Si claro profesor— as u lado James estaba aguantando las carcajadas —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—te dije que te calles desde el primer verso...—le corrigió James

—Bueno jóvenes príncipes antes de comenzar me permito presentarles a un nuevo alumno de la escuela— el profesor señaló a la puerta por donde entró un joven príncipe vestido en colores negro y gris con una cara de pocos amigos bastante evidente —clase saluden al príncipe Damian de Gotham

—príncipes... —fue todo lo que dijo Damian mientras ladeaba la cabeza a modo de saludo

—Veo que somos de pocas palabras—dijo el profesor mientras comenzaba a repasar con el dedo índice y la mirada los pupitres del salón—bueno será mejor tomar asiento ¿Qué te parece ahí?---el profesor señaló un pupitre vacío a un lado de James

—Oh no... —fue todo lo que dijo el rubio al predecir lo que estaba por pasar

—Tt... idiota— murmuró Damian— preferiría sentarme adelante para no perderme nada de la clase...

—me parece una buena idea, seguro necesitara regularizarse príncipe— el profesor señaló un lugar junto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos aceituna vestido de azul y que era el mejor de la clase—ese lugar estará bien— era sin duda una ventaja que el grupo fuera tan pequeño y el sitio muy amplio

—como sea...— Damian acomodó sus cosas y tomó asiento para luego dedicar una mirada de suficiencia — hola, príncipe Desmond...

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —el aludido se extrañó de que su nuevo compañero supiera su nombre—¿me conoces?

—si... — fue todo lo que dijo Damian antes de comenzar a prestar atención a la clase...

Damian se perdió entre los temas de su clases de historia, mientras recordaba su vida en Gotham y las cosas que hacía ahí como los paseos a caballo que daba con sus hermanos—casi me siento culpable de estar haciendo esto sin Damian— dijo Tim mientras desmontaba de su caballo y Alfred tomaba las riendas

—Bueno no ha sido una cabalgata tan mala majestad—dijo Alfred muy seguro —pero no creo que se refiera a eso

—no, mas bien es que bueno... yo ando aquí montando mientras Damian anda estudiando

—No se preocupe majestad, lo superara en deberes cuando retome su quehacer diario

—temía que dijeras eso Alfred—dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa—bueno será mejor cambiarme para comenzar — el caballo se removió con incomodidad y llamó la atención de Tim —¡Al suelo! — Timothy sintió como las flechas pasaban sobre su cabeza y como algunos de sus escoltas caían abatidos, luego notó que de dentro del bosque salían varios hombres armados

—¡Majestad! — Alfred se puso de pie de un saltó al ver como el rey de Gotham desenfundaba su espada e iba a toda prisa contra sus atacantes a los cuales enfrentó de manera temeraria, dejando algunos bastante mutilados y heridos

—¡¿Quién los envía?! — Tim tenía a uno de sus atacantes contra el suelo, clavándole una espada en el hombro, pero no salían de la boca mas que quejas, harto de presionar y no obtener respuestas, le cortó el cuello, cuando se dio cuenta ya sus guardias habían hecho lo mismo —maldita sea...

—¿Esta bien majestad? —Alfred se acercó a él preocupado, vio que Tim asentía

—Alfred doblen la guardia, y resguarden a mi hermana— Tim se limpió la sangre que había caído sobre su rostro — y envía mensajeros al palacio Thueban para saber si ellos también fueron atacados—Tim suspiró con enojo— o saber si ellos fueron los autores...

—¿Quién puede decirme el autor de la obra "el príncipe"— tocaba clase de literatura y esa era casi tan interesante como la de historia, pero por suerte para el profesor mas de uno ponía de su parte para participar— ¿alguien más que no sea el príncipe Desmond? —el profesor miró a la parte trasera del salón justamente al príncipe de Enchantia—¿si príncipe James?

—Es Nicolas Maquiavelo... —Damian había hablado ganándole la respuesta a James

—Bien hecho Principe Damian... pero tratemos de levantar la mano para pedir turno— dijo el profesor—¿algo mas? —James volvió a levantar la mano pero como la ocasión anterior Damian volvió a irrumpir en su participación , esta vez levantando la mano—¿si Damian?

—es un tratado político del siglo XVI —el profesor estuvo por continuar con su explicación cuando Damian prosiguió con su explicación —el libro tiene el tema general de aceptar que los objetivos de los príncipes, como la gloria y la supervivencia, pueden justificar el uso de medios inmorales para lograr dichos fines—El maestro quedó bastante impresionado por lo que el nuevo alumno había comentado

—Es una muy buena descripción joven Damian... ¿Qué les parece si lo leen todos para la próxima semana? —dijo el profesor dejando oír una pequeña queja proveniente de la mayoría—haremos un debate sobre el mismo... —el profesor miró su reloj —bueno ya es hora de su receso... nos veremos mañana chicos— dicho esto los dejó salir del salón

—Por fin libres—dijo Hugo —¿quieres ir al jardín? —James no le respondió solo estaba mirando al presumido nuevo alumno que intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con Desmond—¿ahora que pasa?

—Lo hace a propósito ...— dijo James—me está molestando ...

—Estas paranoico James...

—Interrumpió todas mis participaciones en clase...—comentó el rubio visiblemente molesto —no sé qué le pasa, pero algo trama

—Si, si, claro no pudo matarte con su cuchillo y ahora te matara quitándote todos los puntos en clase... eso suena más lógico

—ja ja ja —contestó James con sarcasmo— no se... solo creo que hay algo raro con el ...

—Bueno no sabemos mucho de el o de su reino... eso si ... —Hugo se rasco la barbilla—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Desmond? Parece que el intercambio mas palabras con el chico nuevo

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido el día de hoy—dijo James un poco mas animado— Ven babybro... tenemos que alcanzar a Des

Ambos amigos salieron del salón para buscar al joven Desmond que se hallaba fuera caminando con Damian, no parecían ser grandes amigos pero si conocidos, en un punto Damian se fue hacía un lado dejando a su acompañante seguir su rumbo —¡Hola Des! — de sorpresa James llegó y tomó al chico de los hombros haciendo que de un ligero salto del susto —¡Ups! Perdona

—¡James... me asustaste! —dijo Desmond mientras retomaba su respiración relajada —sabes que me aterran las sorpresas...

—Si, y las arañas, las alturas y no sé qué tanto más...—dijo Hugo con algo de tedio—pero bueno no pareces tenerle miedo a todo...

—No... no se qué quieres decir ...

—Lo que Hugo quiere decir es como es que no te da miedo el chico nuevo —preguntó James para evitar los rodeos —¿ya lo conoces?

—Si... bueno... no es que seamos grandes amigos o eso... pero si lo había visto antes...

—Cuéntanos todo Des...— pidió James

—Y no olvides los detalles oscuros...— pidió Hugo frotándose las manos

—Chicos no se... no creo que sea cortés —se excuso Desmond

—Vamos, nosotros no vamos a decirle nada... solo queremos saber por que es tan raro...—dijo James

—Tt, por la misma razón que tu eres tan estúpido— la voz se oyó a sus espaldas, Damian había vuelto —¿alguna duda más?

—¿De donde saliste? —preguntó James con algo de malos humos

—De una mujer... igual que tu... ¿o eres de esos príncipes que los trae la cigüeña? — dijo Damian con un severo tono de burla

—¡No me refería a eso! —James se puso rojo del coraje—me refiero a donde estabas

—En el baño... Desmond me hacia el favor de cuidar mis libros...—dijo Damian muy seguro — ¿Qué obsesión tienes conmigo príncipe de Enchantia?

—¡Ninguna! —James se enojó un poco más— tu eres el que me amenazó dos veces de muerte dos veces el día de ayer y hoy se la pasó interrumpiendo todas mis participaciones en clase...

—Si James y si no quieres una tercera amenaza será mejor que me dejes en paz— dijo Damian muy amenazador

—No creas que te dejaré pasar una tercera ocasión — el rubio caminó hasta quedar muy cercano al príncipe de Gotham —me has tomado por sorpresa... pero se acabó pequeño presumido homicida

—tt, no tientes a tu suerte príncipe idiota

—Chicos vamos... será mejor calmarnos...— Hugo trato de intervenir, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos le escuchaban

—Esto no te incumbe Albuquerque Junior...— dijo Damian algo enojado

—¡ey deja en paz a mi amigo! —James en un impulso le dio un ligero empujón a Damian

—Eres un chico muerto Enchantia...— Damian se llevó la mano al cinturón en busca de su arma, levantó la vista para hacer su siguiente movimiento miró a sus compañeros y en milésimas de segundo planeo su siguiente movimiento el cual sorprendió al rubio, una pelea algo sangrienta estaba por comenzar en la escuela de príncipes y jóvenes nobles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que el joven Damian no esta haciendo demasiados amigos que digamos, la escuela de príncipes sin duda ni había tenido un alumno como ese... ¿como se las apañaran con el joven murciélago mal humorado? eso ya lo veremos...
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si gustan dejar un comentario un voto y una compartida se los agradecería mucho, un saludo a todos los sobris, nos leemos luego
> 
> Chao!

**Author's Note:**

> .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.
> 
> ¿Es un buen comienzo? espero les guste esta nueva y loca idea nacida de la cuarentena del covid19...


End file.
